thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hizzouse Party
Hizzouse Party 'is the nineteenth episode of Season 3 (That's So Raven) of Disney Channel's ''That's So Raven and the sixty-third episode overall. It aired on June 13, 2005. Plot Tanya and Victor head off to a cousin’s wedding, leaving Raven in charge of the house, as well as keeping Cory out of trouble. Eventually, Cory pulls out an envelope and insists that Raven throw a party, but Raven says “no”. Then Cory pulls out his backup plan: he uses Raven’s jam in order to make her think she broke Tanya’s antique lamp (which was a wedding present from Grandma, as Raven puts it). After searching on the Internet for the price of the lamp, Cory and Raven are shocked to discover that the antique lamp is expensive. Raven then looks into her cheap money pig and ask Cory for the money. Then Cory suggests Raven throw a party in order to raise money for replacing the antique lamp. After Raven agreed to the plan, the party gets out of control, making Raven really worried that other stuff would actually break. Soon the phone rings and Chelsea picks it up, not knowing that it’s Reverend Mattson on the other line. He tells her that he would come right now, and Chelsea agrees. Meanwhile, Victor and Tanya are stuck in traffic, and Victor tells the GPS (which he names Sasha) to take an alternative route. However, Tanya gets mad that Victor named the GPS, and thinks he loves the system more than her; as a result, they reach a dead end. Luckily, they work things out, and Victor says he loves Tanya more. Victor then suggests that he did see a sign for a hotel a few miles up the road; when he says that they have “our own little vacation without the kids” (in his words), Tanya takes a liking to that idea. At the party, Raven manages to calm the party people in the kitchen, and then distracts them by throwing food into the living room, before letting the reverend inside the kitchen. Raven’s jam goes on, but she can’t control her dancing and tries her best to stop; the reverend gives Raven her internship and finally leaves. Afterwards, Raven relaxes and rides the mechanical bull. However, after coming back to the house to retrieve his glasses (which he had accidentally left behind), the reverend sees the party and takes Raven’s internship back, but changes his mind after Cory tells him and Raven about Raven’s breaking the cheap imitation of the antique lamp and his earning the money just for himself. Although the reverend returns Raven’s internship, he says he will tell their parents. Afterwards, as punishment for having a party behind their backs, Victor makes Raven and Cory wash the dishes. Meanwhile, Tanya is addicted to and has fun on the mechanical bull. Trivia *When Raven asks the people in the kitchen to leave, she says "Exit the rear and get the--hello." This implied that she could have said the "H" word, but didn't want to say it in front of the reverend. *Raven's "jam" is the song Crazy In Love by Beyoncé, but in a lower key and pitch. *When Victor points out his GPS to Tanya, he gives the GPS the name of Sasha, which could be a reference to Beyoncé's ego name, Sasha Fierce. *The song that Eddie plays as the DJ at the party was a parody song mix of Whoomp... There it Is and U Can't Touch This. *After the reverend catches his son Matthew, Eddie says "Party Over!", and everyone scrambles out of the Baxters' house. *The acronym Victor gave his GPS 'Sasha' was Safe Arrival System Helpin American. Quotes '''Reverend: You know, that music is awfully loud. Raven: Oh, you know what? That’s actually coming from next-door! Huge party animals. Reverend: Grandma Butterfield? Why, she just had a hip replaced. Raven: Well, then she must be hip-hoppin’! ---- Raven: (while washing dishes with Cory) Dad, come on! It’s been two weeks. (turns to Victor) My hands are gonna be permanently pruny. Victor: Hey, both of you knew having that party was wrong. So you both be doing these extra chores for a long, long, long time. Cory: Are you ever gonna trust us to be alone again? Victor: Maybe... when you’re thirty. (Raven and Cory look simultaneously shocked and surprised) Besides, now your mom’s got a new gadget, and I don’t know when I’ll get out of the house. (he opens the door to the living room, and smiles upon seeing Tanya riding the mechanical bull) Tanya: Yee-haw! Mama like! Mama like! Category:Episodes Category:Season Three